User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Flaring Massacre Rize
Flaring Massacre Rize Skill 'Cupid's Divine Power (80% boost to Atk for all Units & boosts HC drop rate 'Burst 'Radia Velocity (17 combo massive Thunder attack on single enemy & gradually recovers allies' HP for 3 turns; Cost: 18 BC, DC: 34 BC) 'Brave Burst Revelia Familia (19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HP) & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Vertex (22 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HP); Cost: 22 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Cataclysmic Impulse (Huge boost to Atk when HP is full) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary We've got units from the Ishgria Demons batch to relate to other old units! So, Rize looks a little like Zellha or Lucana, but acts like a beefed up Mifune? Rize is also the first to utilize damage modifiers that are determined based on how much HP you have left. Let's see where her abilities take us! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Rize has a unique 80% boost to ATK for all units. This is already better than the Rainbow leads earlier in the metagame, like Dia, Lodin, Michele, etc. Additionally, the squad can produce more HC with the 20% HC drop rate boost. As a Leader, Rize essentially serves as a healer, especially with the fact that units can produce more HC to recover HP in the squad and her BB also heals. Overall, this Leader Skill offers more of a variety compared to other Leader Skills of the like. This Leader Skill applies to all units rather than units within the same element or units to fulfill a squad requirement. This might not be the best boost, but opens up more squad choices given the fact that all units can benefit from this Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Rize's BB utilizes a 560% damage modifier. This damage modifier is way above normal, allowing Rize to deal massive amounts of damage with just her BB. However, the problem with this BB is that it is single-target. Only one unit will get targeted by this strong BB. True, this BB has higher Drop Checks than the average BB, but when using this BB, you will be losing out on damage and BC production from other enemies surrounding the one you are targeting. The gradual HP is nice, especially with the fact that it works well with Rize's SBB, UBB, and Extra Skill. The three depend on how much HP Rize has left and it is essential to keep units high in HP to survive better. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Ever heard of Mifune? He utilizes an 800% damage modifier on his SBB. Wait, someone topped him? Rize's SBB damage modifier is based on the reciprocal of the amount of HP Rize has left, highest being 850% at max HP and 200% at 0% HP. The average SBB modifier is 500%, which means that Rize has to be above 46% HP to have a decent damage modifier on her SBB. The 850% damage modifier is definitely worth it as it is the highest damage modifier in the game on SBB. The Ignore-Def effect is quite nice. This is useful against enemies with high Def. This buff can even go through high Def buffs so it might prove to be useful against enemies that utilize Def buffs like Zevalhua with her 200% Def buff during her three turns worth of charging up her Glorious ultimate attack. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Rize's UBB damage modifier is based on the reciprocal of the amount of HP Rize has left, highest being 2500% at max HP and 1000% at 0% HP. The average UBB damage modifier is 1000%. Regardless of how much HP Rize has left, her damage modifier will always be higher than average (not counting 0% HP since Rize would be dead at that point). The damage output on this UBB is insane as this UBB can reach up to a 2500% damage modifier. However, one big downside with this UBB is the lack of additional effects. This UBB is just pure damage and nothing else. It is better to take advantage of effects and buffs, which are things that this UBB lacks. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Rize receives a nice 80% Atk buff from this Extra Skill when her HP is full. This is great as Rize’s SBB and UBB is based off of the reciprocal of how much HP Rize has left. This means that when Rize is at full HP, Rize will be dealing even more damage with her SBB at maximum potential. However, this Extra Skill only activates when at full HP. If Rize gets hit once, this Extra Skill immediately deactivates. You would need a healer or offensive healer, like Elimo, Aurelia, etc., to effectively use this Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Rize has a 20 BC Drop Check on its normal attack. This amount is just on the average dot for normal attack Drop Checks. Rize’s damage is very high as she receives the 80% Atk buff from her Extra Skill. However, be aware as Rize’s Extra Skill checks whether or not her HP is full. Another thing to point out is that Rize’s BB is single-target, limiting her usage in Arena. Due to her BB being single-target, she can only kill one unit. If she’s the only one to use BB on your team, only one unit will die on the opponent’s team, which still leaves your squad open to the incoming BB that your opponent is able to unleash on you. As a Leader, Rize is pretty good. The 80% Atk buff is nice. However, the HC drop rate boost is rather obsolete. Arena battles tend to end on your second turn so there is not much of a benefit coming from this boost. Stats Score: 9/10 Rize has pretty high HP and Def, allowing her to survive better and deal tons of damage. Her Rec is really high as it is way higher than average. HP recovery shouldn't be a problem for Rize in this case since her Rec is already so high, even with an Anima typing. The stat that sticks out the least is Def, but it's still above average. Overall, Rize’s stats are rather similar to Oguro’s, both being very stat heavy. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rize is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Rize is best seen in most crit squads since she is a pure damage dealer. However, in other areas, Rize does not excel well due to the fact that most situations involve units with low remaining HP, which would further lower her damage output with the decrementing damage modifier on her SBB and UBB and cancel her Extra Skill. Overall, Rize is seen as a 7* version of Mifune, both are very offensive units. Perhaps, Rize is useful in Frontier Hunter, mainly in FH Middle where the mobs are very weak and extremely high damage bonuses can be obtained by dealing enormous amounts of damage. Conclusion Total Score: 7.4/10 Raaga is next! Raaga, Raaga~! Imagine if Mifune and Rize were to face off. Who would win? Mifune! Rize! And to be fair, who cares about 6* and 7* rankings?! A samurai versuses a demon! Cue the epic music! Comment below on what you think of Rize! Who do you think that one mortal enemy of hers is, according to her lore? Do you think she has similarities with Zellha since they both cause destruction? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thunderbird Sabre Diana *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Thunder Legend Eze *Shadow Ronin Mifune Category:Blog posts